genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Redstone
Telekinesis Psychic powers Teleportation Knife throwing Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Throwing knives |relations = Jonathan Redstone (father) † Eva Redstone (mother) Violet Redstone (sister) |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Nakamura, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Ren Johnson, Austin Walker, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Miranda Hollows, Ryan Brook, Black Knight, Consortium |first appearance = "Dark Passage" |portrayed by: = Grey DeLisle}} Abigail Madison Redstone History Early Life Abigail was the second daughter born to an English woman and an American man in London, England. Personality When she was young, Abigail was cheerful, optimistic and fun-loving who likes to play with stuffed dolls. She also loved her family and played with them. However, due to past incidents involving the death of her father, the destruction of her teddy bear, and the abuses from her mother, Abigail lost her cheerful demeanour and her will to play, and her personality changed drastically. Now, Abigail is cold, strict, stubborn, indifferent, quiet and mature for her age. She also treats people with coldness. Physical Appearance Abigail has pale skin, scarlet eyes and extremely long black hair past her waist with bangs dyed red, which is tied in two pigtails. She has a black tattoo resembling a dragon to show she is a member of the Deadly Dragon Gang. She also looks quite young for her age. Her first outfit consists of a black motorcycle jacket with sleeves rolled up over a white and black striped tank top with a white skull on it, dark red plaid short-shorts held by a black studded belt and a black necklace with cross decoration. She also wears black knee bands, black motorcycle boots, black studded bracelets on each arm and black fingerless gloves. She also carries with her a small black satchel with black cross decorations, which she stores all her throwing knives in. Later on, she cut her hair shorter with a fringe covering the right part of her forehead, and the left one remaining exposed. She now wears a red off-shoulder shirt with black trimmings, a black pleated miniskirt, black-and-red striped thigh-high socks, dark gray studded boots and a black choker with a silver cross jewel. She still has her small black satchel with black cross decorations. Powers and Abilities Relationships Austin Walker Austin and Abigail share an older brother/younger sister-like relationship, as they live in the same apartment. Mike Francis Abigail is very hostile towards Mike, as she thinks of him as a nuisance, while he has a crush on her, but he doesn't admit it. Abigail ignores and dumps on Mike, despite his attempts to impress her. Despite treating Mike coldly, Abigail cares for him, as she was taking care of him and Jake after they became afraid of Van Kleiss when they first met him. 1.21, "Payback" Appearances Trivia *Abigail is one of the few female teenaged character on the series who doesn't have visible lips. *She speaks with an English accent, which she inherited from her english mother, Eva. Despite that, her voice actress, Grey DeLisle is american. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Deadly Dragon Gang Category:Jess0312